Through fire and flames
by Chalereth
Summary: There was peace in the magical world for 17 years now. It seemed like after the battle of Hogwarts, nothing bad could happen anymore. But now the magical world was put to an acid test again. A new threat, new foes and maybe a new war? How will particulary the new generation handle this situation?


_Firstly some generally information:_

_-I will resuscitate some characters, who dies in the books (e.g. Bellatrix Lestrange)  
-I will try to make the chapters as long as I can (but I won't promise anything)  
-I will absolutely try to write a new chapter at least once a week. For sure it could happen, that I write more than one chapter, but it depends on my time  
-I will probably create some secondary characters by my own  
-I don't know how long this FF will be  
That's all for now…_

* * *

Raindrops dripped down on the empty streets and produced a silent plashing noise with every single drop. For days the rain hadn't stopped raining… On the streets the humans only walked around in their rain coats with umbrellas and wellies, to go after their usual occupation. The weather had a bad influence on the human' mood. They always were so irritable and bad-tempered. They complained about this terrible summer whenever they could. Consistently they were upset about the wrong weather forecast, which wanted to make them believe that the week is going to be sunny and warm. They felt mocked, because they didn't know what was after this weather. Nearly no ordinary human knew it…

Two men were sitting on a table in a huge parlor. The first was from thin physique. He had untidy, black hair and wore glasses. His counterpart was the exact opposite. He was plum and his blond-brown hair laid flat on his head. With his blue eyes he fixed the black haired. In his face you could see an expression of confusion and fear. He slowly stood up from the wooden chair and walked the short way into the kitchen, where he heated some water in a pot on the stove. He heard something what shocked him and this from a person he hadn't seen for years. Carefully he poured the hot water into two cups with each one bag in it. He placed one cup in front of his guest and took the second for himself. After he sat down again, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I know that it's a shock for you Dudley." Said the wearer of glasses in a pitying voice, which annoyed the other one. "I don't know how it could happen, but we will find the culprit. The ministry will give him his just punishment. That's a promise."

"Where are their corpses?" The blond ones voice was shaking. He tried to control it and to appear unconcerned, but failed. The black haired looked away.

"Harry, where are their corpses?" He repeated, this time in a more vigorous inflection. His feeling muddled. He didn't know if he should be upset or sad.

"Your parents' corpses don't exist. They weren't killed in a normal way. At first both of them became petrified before they were blown up into thousand parts. It was a miracle we could identify them. I'm so sorry Duddley… Something like this was never supposed to happen… We thought that we caught everyone who would be able to do something like this, but it seems like it was a fallacy…"

Dudley clenched his hands to fists. He had to stay calm. He couldn't change the facts anymore. The only thing he could do, was to make the best of the situation. But what is the best? He felt how one single tear ran down his right cheek. Quickly he whipped it away. How could he be so weak in front of his cousin? For years he did everything to not seem weak. He didn't want to destroy this all on one day. He looked up right into Harry's face. He looked so calm and relaxed. Weren't the people who reared him about sixteen years too dead? Why didn't debited it him? But Dudley couldn't see Harry's inner conflict. He was more agitated than he would ever tell anybody. Even when this two persons turned his life into the hell on earth he was sad about their dead. He never really thanked them for giving him a home, He took the tea bag out of the cup and threw it away. With some chamomile tea he swallowed down the spittle that accumulated in his mouth and took a deep breath afterwards. He started looking around in the room until he discovered a photo of his cousin, a brown-haired woman and two children. A little smile flitted over his lips.

"I never knew you have children."

"Now you do. Phil is ten by now and Elly is six. You know, she's just like you. She is doing this weird things like you in her age. At first it was a shock, but now I'm really proud."

Harry nodded and drank another swig of the tea, before he stood up.

"I have to go now. Please always protect your children, who knows what times are awaiting us…" And with this last words he vanished with a bang and let Dudley alone in his house. Certainly Harry knew more about the current situation in the magical world, but he didn't want to concern his cousin even more. Anyways he wouldn't understand everything he'd tell him, so he decided to go. To his own children and his wife. Doubtless they'd already wait for him. They always did it. Especially now, in this special situation…

* * *

_I hope you liked the prologue and I made you a little curious. I would be very happy about reviews…_

_Since English is not my mother tongue I'm sorry for every mistake I made. I'm here for improving my English so please don't be too harsh with me…_


End file.
